metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Blueprint
Blueprints, also known as design specs, are reproductions of various technical drawings relating to either an architectural (such as buildings) or engineering design (such as various weapons, equipment, devices, vehicles, vessels, and aircraft). They are so-named because of the general color of the drawings, the results of applying negatives from copying. Though outdated, they have been used informally to refer to any plans. In several cases, these documents are sometimes considered extremely classified depending on how sensitive the subject of the blueprints are, and as such are usually packed in either a manilla envelope addressed to the recipient (usually a high-ranking official with necessary clearance), or they are carried in satchels/briefcases. Usage Soviet Union During the Virtuous Mission, the Soviet rocket scientist Dr. Nikolai Sokolov proceeded to place various classified documents relating to the Shagohod's development, including some blueprints of the weapon, into a lit stove, eventually disposing of all of them in a hurry after Naked Snake arrived, under the belief the latter was one of the GRU Colonel Volgin's soldiers. In addition, during Operation Snake Eater, documents detailing Metal Gear, as well as designs of the Shagohod with Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's commentary were submitted to the CIA by Philosophers agent Ocelot shortly before Granin's arrest. San Hieronymo Peninsula During the San Hieronymo Incident, the renegade FOX unit as well as former members of the Red Army kept guard of blueprints for both the San Hieronymo Missile Base and the ICBMG's rocket booster (which had been modeled after the Saturn V rocket), among various other classified documents in regards to its activities and locations of key establishments on the peninsula's Soviet missile base. Big Boss and his resistance movement later procured the blueprints for both, the former via a submission from the group's spy unit and the latter at the request of their anonymous contact Ghost (true identity Dr. Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov). Costa Rica/Peace Sentinel/Militaires Sans Frontières Design specs for various weapons systems and equipment were scattered around Costa Rica and Nicaragua. The Militaires Sans Frontières procured several of these documents and developed their own variations of the weapons and equipment used, either by stealing them from the Peace Sentinel or by rescuing defecting researchers who supplied them with the documents for developing their own variations. In addition, the MSF also created their own documents and used them to create their own weapons systems/equipment, at least one of which was developed before their missions in Costa Rica and Nicaragua. Some time during the Peace Walker Incident, the R&D Team created blueprint documents for the Human Slingshot, with the MSF subcommander Kazuhira Miller delivering them to Big Boss and explaining its functions, although because none of the soldiers were willing to test out the weapon due to one of them having to act as ammo, Big Boss decided to have Miller act as "Subject D" (ie, the ammo) during a field test. Diamond Dogs/Soviet forces/Private Forces The Diamond Dogs frequently retrieved various blueprints allowing for the development of various weapons and equipment during the 1980s, some of which were stolen from the Soviets and/or various private forces active in Africa as part of a mission, while others were awarded by their successfully participating in various combat deployment assignments. When rescuing a disgruntled former Soviet bionics engineer after the latter made a failed defection to the West, the latter also supplied some blueprints for the device. Several of Huey's research notes were later left behind at Mother Base after he was exiled from Diamond Dogs for his role in a disaster involving mutated vocal cord parasites, with Miller later reporting this to Venom Snake and explaining that with the notes and blueprints, they won't need Huey to complete his various projects. Raiden and Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. In 2018, four years after the events of the Guns of the Patriots Incident, Raiden ended up severely wounded during battle with Samuel Rodrigues, resulting in his employers, the Private Military Security Company Maverick, retrieving his severed left arm and downloading/retrieving various files and decrypting them as they were corrupted due to the damage Raiden's arm sustained, also keeping the entire ordeal classified so as to prevent rival PMSCs from gaining access to the classified info, which included video data access files on Raiden's emergency surgery, blueprints for various cyborg organs, various blueprints on a modified version of a Metal Gear RAY Unmanned Gear from Desperado, and blueprint cluster files for the new Unmanned Gears, the Mastiff and the IF prototype LQ-84i Blade Wolf, as well as records of Raiden's time at Force XXI. Behind the scenes Wireframe blueprints appeared in the developer credits opening for Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, where they frequently are focused on specific elements of Metal Gear D, such as the legs and weapons, and at the ending of the opening sequence appear in a jumbled mess before being placed in the correct order and merged together to form Metal Gear D itself. The Blueprint was first introduced as a collectable item in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops as a required gameplay element for recruiting Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. In-game coding and various hacks from Portable Ops indicated that both the blueprints and the secret docs were intended to also be viewable in the equipment menu, but were removed from the final version.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CACydY-VWQY Similar to all plot-related items, it is represented as a red and black item box. Blueprints, this time called "CNFDTL DOC" and "design specs," reappeared in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Although they were called confidential docs, they were closer to blueprints as they were a means to develop weapons systems and various equipment. In some extra ops missions, one of the focuses is to procure design specs (which have five pages). These can also be awarded upon clearing a mission, or in some cases, clearing a mission with an S-rank. Although most of them pertain to weapons and equipment building for R&D, one dealt with cultivating Bananas. In addition, various unlockable items, more specifically the Rathalos wing, the Tigrex fang, the Gear REX mucous, the Gear REX concentrate, and the Gear REX super extract, operate under a similar manner to design specs that result in the creation of the Tanegashima, the Human Slingshot Post, and sling bands rank 1, 2, and 3, respectively. The sprite for the design specs/CNFDTL DOC is reused from the model viewer display of Huey's letter. Likewise, new reports for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance via viral marketing as well as blueprints (several also password-protected) are often supplied with secret documents sent by Maverick regarding Raiden's status and stuff relating to his mission and enemies. The contents were mostly composed of blueprints of the various unmanned gears in the game. ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' thumb In the E3 2015 demo for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, it was revealed that the player could retrieve blueprints for developing various weapons and equipment. In addition, a leaked trophy list revealed that collecting all of them will unlock the trophy/achievement "Collector." The blueprints came in three varying designs: One was a yellow folder with a classified stamp as well as a striped border, another was in a tan folder with confidential written on it, and the last was a black folder with a bar code on it. Although technically not included among the blueprints above, the Key Item "Emmerich's Research Notes", which is unlocked after watching the cutscene of Huey Emmerich's trial and exile from Diamond Dogs and Mother Base, had a similar picture to the various blueprints, in particular the dark blue folder variants (barring that Huey's photo is in front of the folder rather than an icon of the weapon/item to be developed), and also allowed for the development of the Stealth Camo, similar to the various blueprints. The debriefing for "Cursed Legacy" also featured a manila folder with a similar design to the blue folders for blueprints for one of the images. Similarly, even though the Key Item "First Aid Manual" found at Bwala ya Masa isn't counted among the blueprints, it is stored in a similar briefcase to the ones containing blueprints in various areas, and procuring it will have the iDroid list the item as a blueprint.Obtained Blueprint Aid Manual Leaked images for upcoming updates indicated that the AM A114 RP, E-RB WH GEN., MOLOTOK-68, and MIRAZH-71 weapons would require blueprints for development.http://imgur.com/a/e9ZUO The message unveiling the January 2016 rerelease of the Event FOB Mission "Bound Dragons" confirmed that the E-RB WH GEN. Blueprints will be made available on January 19, midway through the event. The A114 RP Blueprint was later released on March 15-22 for the Event FOB Mission "New World Order". The MIRAZH-71 Blueprint, like with the E-RB WH GEN. Blueprints before it, was confirmed to be released midway through the April 5 rerelease of Mosquito's Legacy. The Molotok-68 was the only one of the pre-May 10 update weapons systems to be released after the update, being released on the June 7 rerelease of Mosquito's Legacy. The Teaser image for the Event Point prizes in the December 2015 update implied that the blueprints, or at least the A114 RP Blueprint, would have cost 100000 Event Points,http://www.konami.jp/mgs5/tpp/en/news/_img/update201512/pic06a.jpg although this was later proven false, as all four were confirmed to cost 8500 Event Points. Similarly, the same teaser image also depicted multiple items with far more expensive prices for various items than were in the actual game (ie, the uniforms costing 20000 in the teaser, yet 7200 in the actual game). Similarly, the same teaser image also implied that it was going to be one of the prizes for "Skull Attack" (which was the original intended FOB Event to be used)/"Freedom from Oppression" (the actual FOB Event used), although this was proven to not be the case. Although it was initially intended that they were to be released periodically, Event FOBs released after the May 10 update had the blueprints being released every event. Dummied data after the August 1, 2017 update uncovered blueprints for the Grades 10, 11, and 12 Wormhole Generators, indicating they were originally going to be distributed as Event FOB prizes, although they ultimately were simply released as weapons updates (with their only being indirectly developed by procuring the earlier Grade 9 weapon blueprints). Although the dummied data indicated that there were three different blueprints for the Wormhole generator grade 10-12 unveiled in the August 2017 update, the actual Event prizes still used the standard E-RB WH GEN. blueprint. wormhole.png wormhole2.png wormhole3.png Descriptions METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012739.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012743.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012747 (2).jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012750 (2).jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012753 (2).jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012756 (2).jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012801 (2).jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012804.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012807.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012810.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924235636.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012814.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012817.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012820.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012826 (2).jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012828.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012831.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012835.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012838.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012841.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012844.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012847.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012850 (2).jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012853.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012856.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012859.jpg| METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN 20150924012902.jpg| Notes and references Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Items in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Documents